The present invention relates to a flat panel display unit and more particularly to a structure of a flat panel display unit in which thinning or downsizing thereof is achieved.
The flat panel display unit represented by a liquid crystal display has been widely used in various fields exerting its features such as lightweight, thin structure and low power consumption. Particularly the liquid crystal display is often used in portable information apparatuses such as a personal computer.
Recently, such a liquid crystal display has been demanded to be further thinned or downsized.
To meet the above demand, according to a trial, a driving circuit is formed integrally with a substrate forming the liquid crystal display, thereby reducing an external circuit, so as to achieve the further thinning or downsizing of the structure of the flat panel display unit.
However, in this structure, the external circuit has not been constructed totally integrally therewith and therefore, currently, there is no way but still providing some external circuit.
Accordingly, the present invention has been achieved to solve the above problem, and therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a flat panel display unit in which a further thinning or downsizing thereof is achieved.
To achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a flat panel display unit comprising: a display panel provided with an electrode substrate including a plurality of horizontal pixel lines each in which a plurality of display pixels are arranged; a driving circuit substrate for supplying a driving signal to the electrode substrate of the display panel; a connecting member for electrically connecting the electrode substrate and the driving circuit substrate; and a surface light source unit including a light guide plate disposed on a rear surface side of the display panel and a tubular light source disposed along an end face at a first edge side of the light guide plate, wherein the electrode substrate of the display panel includes a driving circuit portion for driving display pixels, a second edge side opposing the first edge side of the light guide plate is thinner than the first edge side, and the driving circuit substrate is disposed along a third edge side perpendicular to the first edge side of the light guide plate.
According to the present invention, because the driving circuit substrate is disposed along an end face of the wedge shaped light guide plate, thinning of the unit is not obstructed. Further, because part of the driving circuit is formed on the electrode substrate of the display panel integrally therewith, the circuit substrate area can be reduced and thus, the frame size is never impaired seriously.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.